Let the Flames Begin
by Mellark01
Summary: Ten teenagers. Ten different superpowers. One country to protect, and one event that will make them doubt if the side they're on is the good one. If they want to survive, then they'll have to make their weaknesses their strength.
1. As She Sinks Down Into Light

**As She Sinks Down Into Light**

Eyes full of hate and deceit.

That's the clearest image she can think of –that's the last thing she saw before the person who she thought cared about her the most led the events to her death.

She tries to forget those eyes by staring up at the clear blue sky. Tall trees surround her and the bright green grass underneath her prickles her skin. For a moment, she can forget the blood trickling down the back of her head. But it hurts too much –not just physically.

_Never give up… come on, stand up._

She was too weak to understand her reassuring thoughts. She tries to breath in, but it seems as if air can't fill her lungs anymore. She blinks back the angry tears. This is the girl who supposedly never lets weakness hold her down. But this time, it has her tied down to the ground.

She tries once more to forget it all –the betrayal, the fighting, the hatred. If she does, she can imagine she's lying down on her childhood house's backyard, waiting for her father to come home. Yeah, that would be a better place to die in.

She'd never thought that she'd give up so easily on anything. For every situation, there's always a way out. That had always been her motto. But if she does evade death, she'll be right back to where she was before –and now, there's a possibility that where she was before is the wrong place to be.

She hears the screams of surprise and agony, the gunshots and explosions up above.

The only way out this time is to accept that her time has come.

She's disappointed on her thoughts, really. Even though her memory is beginning to fade, she can still remember how hard she worked for this day. She used to be so strong and positive before. But now she's fragile…broken, even. She wanted to die with her mind in peace, but that won't be possible. She'll just have to settle with the tiny spark of hope in her heart that her friends won't suffer the same destiny.

And so, she closes her eyes for the last time in her short life.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Well, to clear this rather confusing prologue up, let me explain some things: this is something that happens in the middle of the story. You'll find out who the character in this is sooner or later. Also, don't worry. Future chapters won't be so short and... well, depressive.

Also, the story's and prologue's title isn't mine. It's from a certain song by a certain band. I'll leave you to guess whose it from :3 So leave your answer on a review and you'll find out if you were right or wrong on my next update.

By the way, I'm Ellie, and yes I'm a new writer. Thanks for reading!


	2. I Must Become a LionHearted Girl

**I Must Become a Lion-Hearted Girl**

"No more waking up at four a.m., huh?"

Kristen Gregory looks up. She frowns once she sees who's at her door. Wavy chocolate brown hair, dark blue eyes and a sickening smile –it can't be anyone else other than James Block.

Kristen remains silent and once again looks down at her notebook. If she wants to remain at the prestigious and expensive Octavian Academy, then she has to keep her grades up. She's not ready to lose her scholarship just because a pretty boy decided he was bored and needed someone to talk with.

Kristen hears James steps become louder and louder until he's right next to her. "How about a 'thank you James for such wonderful news'?"

Kristen dares a glance at him. His smirk has widened and his eyes have a flirty and mocking sparkle in it. Great, just great. Besides the fact that James always has to flirt with her –and no, he doesn't like her (thank God!), he just can't help but drop a few flirty moves whenever a female is around –he usually does it to annoy her. He knows Kristen hates it. But that's why he does it. And let's not forget the mockery that comes afterwards. Just like his younger sister, Massie, he can't forget the fact that Kristen cleans their house every morning as a thank you to the Blocks for letting her and her mom live in their guesthouse.

"Mrs. Block had already informed me of the new maid," Kristen answers simply.

James eyes shift down to her _Head Maid_ t-shirt –courtesy of the class clown. Kristen suddenly regrets not throwing it away when her best friend, Nikki Dalton, told her to. Nikki had thought that it was extremely offensive to Kristen. And once upon a time, it would be. But she'd already spent six years swallowing her pride as her classmates taunted her. And let's not forget the maid jokes from James's and Massie's part at home. Besides, the shirt seemed to be made of a really good material.

As James opens his mouth to speak, Kristen prepares herself for the rude comment that's ahead.

"Green suits you well," James laughs. "As well as being a maid."

Kristen wants to glare at him and shoo him out. But something stops her. She's sure that it's not her quiet and serious attitude. And as much as she doesn't want to admit it, it's fear that holds her down. It has always dominated her feelings, thoughts and actions. Ever since her father passed away six years ago, when she was just a ten-year-old girl, fear had been involved in the equation of her life.

So once again, she remains silent and resumes her previous task of doing her math homework. It's hard to concentrate, though, with a cutie next to you who has decided to bother you for the rest of your life.

Kristen tries hard not to groan as he grabs her golden braid and begins to twirl the end around his finger. "Did I hurt you?"

Kristen presses her lips together and turns to look at him. "James, did you come here to tell me something?"

James grins. "How did you know?"

For any other girl, the bits of British accent he acquired at a boarding school in Britain last year (and the best in Kristen's life) would've made them swoon and instantly fall in love with him. But it has a very different effect on Kristen –it involves whacking his stupid head with the largest book she can find.

Kristen shrugs. "Just thought about it well."

"Well, my dad sent me to fetch you," James says, crossing his legs and managing to look even more snobbier than usual. "He wants to talk to you and Mass."

Kristen perks up at this. It's only thrice a year that she gets to see Mr. Block –Christmas, New Year's and her birthday. So she can't help but be curious as to why Mr. Block would want to see her _and_ Massie at the same time.

"He's waiting for you at the office," continues the seventeen-year-old, playing with one of Kristen's pencils.

Kristen nods and walks out of the room, glad to be out of James's presence. She never thought she could come to dislike a person so much. Not even Massie beat him.

As she makes her way to the main house, Kristen tries to see if she can spot her mother's grey car. Marsha had finally gone to her first job interview in years. That was a big step from the depression stage she had been in ever since Michael Gregory died. And if she got the job, Marsha might finally free herself from that tangling state and return to her old giddy self. She'd feel worthy and as if she could achieve things in her life once again. Only imagining her mom grinning widely as she arrived home to tell her that the bank had given her the job makes Kristen smile. Only her mom can make her smile truthfully. Her, Nikki and sometimes Massie's puppy, Bean.

She enters the large house and makes her way to the end of the hallway, where William's office can be found. Once in front of a large door, Kristen knocks twice.

"Come in," comes Mr. Block's powerful voice.

Kristen finger-combed her bangs before opening the door. She gives Mr. Block a small smile as she walks inside the classic-styled room and sits down next to Massie. Kristen can't help but discreetly examine Massie's outfit. Even when she's one year younger than her, Massie always manages to look older and more mature with her killer outfits. This time, Massie's sporting a beige sweater-dress that hits mid-thigh. The ankle boots, waist belt and headband of the same brown color highlight the caramel strands of hair in her brunette waves and makes her amber eyes pop out. Kristen pats down her messy French braid. She usually isn't so self-conscious of how she looks, but it's hard to remain with that attitude once you're around Massie.

Kristen's thoughts are halted once she spots a student carnet with her picture and name on it next to an old-fashioned key with a _10_ engraved on it. Kristen quickly notices that Massie has the same on the mahogany desk in front of her. Except with her name and picture, and a _5_ on the key.

"Now that Kris_tin_'s here, can you quickly tell us what the matter is? I have a date at the spa with my friends this afternoon," Massie tells her dad, her mascara-rimmed eyes not once leaving her manicured fingernails.

"I'm afraid you'll have to cancel your plans," Mr. Block says, sliding a group of papers aside and clasping his hands together.

"No can do," Massie replies breezily. "It's our tradition to go to a spa treatment once a month. This appointment has been made since July 3, meaning _a month_ ago. I can't just cancel it out of nowhere."

"Well, you'll have to," Mr. Block insists, staring intently at his daughter. "You'll be busy preparing for your departure tomorrow."

That does the trick. Massie's eyes snap up, her glossy bow-shaped lips slightly parted. "Departure?"

Mr. Block's stern gaze shifts toward Kristen, who's just as confused as Massie is.

"Do you know how your father died?" asks Mr. Block.

Kristen's aqua eyes widen, the question taking her off-guard. She can feel Massie's eyes on her now. Blinking, she slowly nods. "He died in an accident at his job."

"And what did he work as?"

"He was part of the government security, protecting the president," Kristen answers.

Mr. Block slightly smirks, looking a bit like James. "Now that's where you're wrong."

Kristen is taken aback. How can she be wrong? She'd seen her dad leave everyday to the White House with his uniform and proper gear on. He'd always return home and teach her brand new defense moves, telling her what an amazing day had been at work _as security._

"It was World War Two when everything began," Mr. Block begins, snapping Kristen out of her thoughts. "The government needed new ways to defeat the Nazis, since their strength was growing with every passing day. Finally, one scientist came up with different chemical solutions –each containing a chemical compound that would give a different superpower to any human that was injected with it."

Kristen's eyebrows furrow into a confused frown. Superpowers?

"A set of orphans were chosen so this solutions could be tested," Mr. Block continues. "They were each injected and maintained for a day in the laboratory. The next day, each of them woke up with an inhuman ability. These orphans were trained and served greatly in the war. Of course, they grew up and had children, who demonstrated the same ability. If not, stronger. Those children… they are our ancestors."

Kristen's face paled. She knew where this was all heading to.

Mr. Block turns to look at Kristen. "Kristen, your dad did die at work. But not protecting the president –training his powers to protect the entire nation, maybe the whole world."

Kristen remains silent, not knowing what to say or do.

"You two both have different powers," Mr. Block explains. He motions at the carnets and keys on the desk. "It's your turn to begin training."

The room is enveloped by shocked silent. Not even Massie, who usually has something to say, can speak. She looks just as surprised as Kristen.

After a while, the fifteen-year-old finally speaks. "You're saying… that we have superpowers? Like, x-men and all those superheroes?"

Mr. Block smiles and nods.

"That's impossible," Massie says, her sing-song tone replaced by a slightly husky one. "I've never felt myself different or stronger."

"That's because powers need to be activated with a catalyst. And to be activated, they need to be clear in your DNA. They usually clear up once you turn fifteen or sixteen," Mr. Block tells them. He sighs. "You'll leave tomorrow to a facility where you'll be both taught the normal education and trained. You'll be able to come home in winter break and summer. Once you're eighteen, you choose to either graduate or to be transferred to another facility and trained further."

_Leaving…_

A worry edges in Kristen. She can't leave. She can't leave her mother alone. She can't go to a place where there's no one she knows. No Nikki, no mom… no Bean. Fear begins to dominate her once again.

"I can't leave," Kristen blurts out. "My mom… I just can't leave her alone."

Desperation begins to dawn on Kristen.

Mr. Block glances at Kristen before gazing at Massie. "You should go say goodbye to your friends and pack. I want you ready tomorrow by seven a.m. A private jet will be taking you to a secluded area in Westchester with your future classmates."

Massie nods, grabbing the key and carnet before strutting out of the room.

Once she's gone, Mr. Block sighs. "You can't afford to think like that anymore."

Kristen breathes in, trying to calm down her jumbled feelings.

"There are people after you for several reasons," Mr. Block explains. "There will be people trying to confuse you, to trouble you… even to end your life. That was the main reason I made you move here. To protect you."

Kristen bites her lower lip, looking down. "I don't think I'm strong enough to fight all of that off."

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it because you're afraid."

Kristen sighs. Mr. Block is the type of person that makes you feel as if you're an open book.

"Your mother will be fine. She got the job, and I'm sure that that will help her greatly. She'll get better… but she won't recover completely if she's worried about you. If you don't want her to worry, you need to face your problems with a brave face on and the assurance that everything will turn out to be okay."

Kristen glances up at Mr. Block. Instead of the stern and unreadable face that he usually has on, a serene and assuring expression is reflected in his features.

"Go get ready," Mr. Block says. "And tomorrow, you'll leave and you'll make your father proud. And I'm sure you'll be capable of doing that."

Kristen nods, standing up. "Thank you, Mr. Block. I'll make sure to do that."

"Try your best, and never give up," Mr. Block smiles.

Kristen nods, feeling slightly less insecure. But the feeling still lingers. Before she leaves, an idea is placed in her head. She turns around, curiosity reflecting in her eyes. "Is it you or Mrs. Block the one with the powers?"

Mr. Block grins. "Both. She's a telekinetic and I'm a-"

"Mind reader?" Kristen asks, smiling.

"Don't forget telepath."

It took a while for Kristen to realize that Mr. Block hadn't said that with his mouth.

Smiling in amusement, Kristen says goodbye to Mr. Block and leaves to prepare for the biggest adventure in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> I just wanted to ask two things:

1. To thank you for all those wonderful reviews, I'll let this be you choice: would you rather read Massington (Massie/Derrick) or Cassie (Massie/Cam)?

2. Would you prefer it if this story was told by the alternating POVs of Kristen and Massie, or by several of the characters in no particular order?

And all of you who guessed: you were right. The song is Let the Flames Begin by Paramore. Let's see if you can guess from which song this chapter's title comes from. Thanks for reading!

By the way, CandyFreak211. Before you go calling someone a "stealer", read the author's notes first: I clearly stated that this story's title came from a song, and it wasn't mine. I wasn't aware that another author had used the title "Let the Games Begin", in which I wouldn't be stealing the name either since it's not exactly the same.


	3. She Expected the World

**She Expected the World**

Massie glances at the sobbing blonde next to her. The frail girl's pale face is wet with salty tears, and her thin pink lips are set in a frown. Massie is debating whether to tell the girl to shut up or to "sweetly" ask her what's wrong. Massie couldn't sleep last night, and she doesn't want to arrive to the Facility with huge bags under her eyes. Crybaby's intense sobbing isn't even letting her close her eyes without imagining the nightmares she'll have. On the other hand, this girl seems weak and bland. She might come in handy in the future.

"What's wrong?" Massie asks, coating her tone with fake sweetness.

Crybaby sniffs, wiping away the salty tears in her wide eyes. "I-It's stupid, really."

"You're crying about it, it can't be stupid," Massie replies, knowing that she'd chosen the right words to get the girl talking. One way to gain a follower is to gain their trust.

Crybaby sighs, beginning to calm down her tears. "My parents…I miss them."

Massie wants to snort and laugh out loud. The girl screams _I'm a Loser_ by just looking at her –and now? A loser _and_ a weakling. But Massie just smiles reassuringly. "It's alright. Didn't Head Burns say you'd be able to contact your family once you arrive at the Facility?"

Crybaby presses her dry lips together. "It's not that. I just don't want to be here. I never cared about any stupid abilities –I just want to go home."

_Home._

Massie shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Unlike Crybaby, Massie was glad when her dad told her she'd be heading off to boarding school. In fact, she was 100% sure that leaving the estate was her best decision yet in her fifteen years of life. Not that her parents sucked (half of the time) or that being rich wasn't cool. And she has to admit it; she misses her friends. Worthy girls like them are hard to find nowadays. But something about snapping your fingers and instantly getting other people to achieve your goals isn't cutting it anymore. And she's sure that in the Facility, with the surpassing abilities she'll obviously demonstrate, everything she'll achieve will be great and will be done by herself –and only herself. And she'll be proud to tell the awe-stricken people how she reached such amazing goals. She wasn't sure what those goals were, but Massie knew they were incredible. Everything associated with the name _Massie Block_ isn't anything else rather than superior to the rest.

"I'm sorry."

Crybaby's apologies snap Massie out of her thoughts.

"I'm probably annoying you with my incoherent blabber," she continues.

Massie presses her lips together, formulating a lie. "Of course you aren't."

"Thanks." Crybaby smiles meekly. "I'm Claire, by the way. Claire Lyons."

Massie tries to recall any of her friends mentioning the last name Lyons. It seems awfully familiar. After finding no matches, Massie introduces herself. "Massie Block."

Claire's swollen eyes widen. "Block? As in _William_ Block?"

Massie nods, her pride swelling as she faces recognition. "He's my dad."

Claire grins widely. "My parents were friends with your dad! Isn't that cool?"

Massie nods half-heartedly. There's someone missing in the equation. "What about my mom? My dad says she also has superpowers. Kendra Block?"

Claire's smile falters. "I don't recall my parents mentioning her."

Massie frowns but doesn't give much thought into the matter. Maybe Kendra used to be a Kristen back in her days.

Massie steals a quick glance at Kristen. She's reading that stupid manual that the Facility supplied for them. Knowing Kristen, she probably thinks they're going to get quizzed on it. Only her and some other guy are reading it, anyways. The guy is forgiven, though. He's a total hottie. Olive-colored skin, chocolate brown hair that falls just above his hazel eyes, and the adorable dimple that forms every time he moves his pink lips just an inch –the name Josh Hotz does him justice.

A group of laughs catches hers and Claire's attention. It comes from the "cool" trio from the front –Alicia Rivera, Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington. They don't attend the same school as hers, but Massie has heard enough about them to know who they are. Cam and Derrick are simply the best soccer players around, and Alicia thinks she owns the world. _Brat._ With a roll of her eyes, Massie turns to look at Claire, whose eyes still linger on the puppy-eyed soccer goalie.

Massie smirks. The way Claire's eyes are sparkling makes her thoughts easier to read than ever. "Only been thirty minutes in this jet and already interested in a guy?"

Claire's head snaps toward Massie, her face reddening by the second. "W-what do you mean?"

Massie's smirk grows. "Derrick Harrington. I've noticed you've been stealing glances at him for the entire ride."

Claire's red shade puts a tomato to shame. "I don't like him. And _hush_, they might hear you."

"So you do like him," Massie reasons. She glances once more at Derrick, who's chuckling at something Cam said. He _is_ cute –really cute. In fact, if it weren't because Claire wanted him and Massie wants her on her side, she would've already snagged him. "I can understand why."

A look of alarm flashes in Claire's blue eyes. "What?"

Massie giggles. "Gotcha. Don't worry; he isn't my type. I was just messing around with you. In actuality, I was thinking I could help you out."

The look of alarm is replaced by one of interest. "Really? How so?"

Massie's eyes widen in disbelief. "I don't know from what school you come from, but you at least once have to have heard of my talent at making people noticeable."

Claire looks down sheepishly. "I'm not from around here."

Massie frowns. "Every teenager in Westchester has at least heard my name once."

"I'm from Florida."

"Uh… okay," Massie replies. "Then why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in a Florida facility? Students are categorized by area, you know."

"My parents were trained in this facility, so they wanted Todd and I to receive our education here. It was easy to pull the strings, since they're both coaching apprentices in Florida," Claire explains. "Even though Todd is only twelve, he was able to enter with me because we were nearly kidnapped last month."

Massie's surprise is clearly written in her face. When her mom had told her there'd be people after her, Massie thought she was exaggerating. But now… an unsettling feeling rests in her. She quickly shakes it away, remembering her dad's detailed description of the Facility's security.

Claire shrugs. "Mom says that they attacked us because of her role in the facilities. She wasn't planning on involving us in the first place until the attack happened. The main reason she sent me here was for protection."

Massie remains silent for a while before a thought settles in her head. "So… if you're from Florida, how do you know Derrick?"

Claire blushes. "I don't. He… he sort of helped me out with my bags."

"Ah. I see," Massie says, her mocking tone slowly resurfacing. "It was love at first sight, then."

"Shhh!"

Massie begins to giggle. "Don't worry, he didn't hear. He's too busy shaking off Alicia's attempts at flirting with him."

Claire glances at the two, and Massie's point is proven.

"Do you think he'll ever notice me?" Claire asks, worry edged in her tone. "I mean, a girl like Alicia is interested in him. He'll obviously choose her over me any day."

Massie snorts. "_Puh_-lease! With a few tips of mine, you'll have him crawling to you. Besides, he helped you with your bags. That means you might already be noticed."

Claire smiles, sitting back in her seat. "I hope so."

"Claire?" a groggy voice behind them speaks up.

Claire turns around to tend her younger brother. "What's wrong?"

As Claire and Todd talk, Massie feels a pair of eyes on her. She quickly glances around before making eye contact with brown eyes. Derrick's. The boy, caught, smiles at her. Massie purses her lips before looking away. Derrick noticed her.

And she didn't really hate the feeling.

He'd be useful on her way to the top of the Facility's social pyramid. He has the looks, the money and the attitude. If she has him around, his attributes might attract people's attention even more. Smiling in satisfaction, she gets out her Vogue issue and begins to skim through it.

Once the aircraft lands, eight students stand up and collect their suitcases from the compartments on top of their seats. Massie sees Josh making his way toward Kristen, who's having a hard time opening her jammed compartment.

Just before he opens his mouth to offer his help, Massie pretends to drop her suitcase.

"Oops."

Josh's attention is diverted from Kristen, who didn't even realize Josh was behind her. Figures. She's always enveloped in her own little world.

Josh picks it up for her. "You okay?"

The mischievous brunette nods, smiling charmingly. "Thanks to you. I'm Massie, by the way."

Josh smiles back. "Josh."

Massie glances behind Josh's broad shoulders and notices that Kristen is already on her way out of the jet.

"Hopefully, I'll see you around," Massie quickly tells him, before walking out.

Once outside, she's greeted by the warmth of the sun and the fresh smell of recently cut grass.

"Woah," Claire breathes out, stopping next to Massie.

Claire's amazement is the result of the Victorian-styled mansion in front of her. The Facility is slightly different from what Massie had pictured. With its tan-colored bricks, vines and leaves growing on the walls, and dome-shaped windows that are partially obscured by stray vines, the Facility looks like a mansion taken out from an 1800's book.

The Facility is surrounded by a large patio, which stretches miles and miles before being abruptly cut by a dark forest. There's a dark green pond in the middle of the patio. Massie isn't sure if the coloring is due to the green trees in the surroundings, or because it actually is like that.

"It's huge," Claire continues, referring to the mansion.

"You should see mine," Massie brags. She raises her tone a decibel so that everybody can hear. "It's way bigger. You can ask Kristen if you don't believe me. She cleans it everyday."

Massie crosses her arms in satisfaction as she hears a few snickers –Derrick's and Alicia's. Massie had made sure everybody knew that Kristen was the Blocks's maid. She doesn't want to be confused as a cousin or a friend of Kristen.

As Massie inspects Kristen, the reason why she dislikes her so much flashes in her mind. It definitely has to do with the fact that William always has to compare her to Kristen. Why would someone compare a clearly superior being to a maid, anyways? Massie frowns, replaying her father's words when Massie was nearly expelled in seventh grade.

"Why do you have to be so immature?" he'd spat. "Why can't you be more like Kristen? She's not immature and unthankful, maybe you should take notes from that and not from your senseless fashion magazines."

Half of the time, Mr. Block would make a great dad. But the daily comparisons were simply unforgivable. She's excited to see what her father's comparisons will be like when Massie's powers turn out better than Kristen's.

Head Burns is the last to step out of the jet. Her Cheshire grin is still intact and not a single brown hair has moved from her tight bun. She's wearing what looks like a combination of a lab coat and a dress. Behind her, a curly brunette wearing the same attire and a lanky man wearing a lab coat and khakis stop next to her. They're Mrs. Cassidy –their counselor, and Mr. Campbell –their Math teacher.

"Students, please make your way to the entrance," Head Burns instructs.

Claire grins at the double oak door. "I can't wait to see how the inside looks. If it's as pretty as the outside, then maybe it won't be so bad to be here."

Massie inspects her manicured nails, trying to hide the excitement that's also bubbling inside her.

At the doors, Mrs. Campbell and Ms. Ling, who Head Burns had explained were their English and History teachers respectively, greet them before opening the doors.

Massie is the last to step on the polished wood floors. The walls are colored in an opaque green, and a group of golden-framed student pictures are hanging on them. There's another double door on the left, which as Head Burns explained, leads to the classrooms. There's a staircase on the other side, and the front wall is occupied by two elevators. Opposite the classroom, there's the infirmary, which is next to two steps that lead to the Principal's office.

Head Burns places herself in front of the students, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Your coach and co-coach aren't here, yet. Mr. Myner and Mrs. Myner will be the ones to show you around the training area, your dorms and classroom. For now, please divide into groups of four and head to the elevator. Once there, press _0_, and you'll be led to our underground lab."

Excited murmurs fill the room –even Massie is excited by the underground lab. Primarily because she's about to find out what her power is.

Josh, Kristen, Todd and Claire already form a group, so Massie heads over to Derrick's, Alicia's and Cam's side. This is her chance to see which of those three are truly worthy of being called _the_ trio.

Alicia's the first to smile (fakely, of course). "Hello, Maysee."

"It's Massie," Massie corrects, not even bothering to hide the disgust in her tone.

The group begins to enter the elevator. Once Cam presses _0_, the elevator doors close and they begin to descend.

She glances at the boys. "I heard you guys are one of the best soccer players in Westchester."

This garners their attention.

"That's true. I cheer for them," Alicia says, batting her eyelashes at Cam.

Cam is too nice to ignore her, so he begins a conversation with her. That leaves Massie and Derrick.

"James usually speaks wonders of you," Derrick says. James, Derrick and Cam attend the same soccer practices.

Massie tilts her head. "Really? I'm sure that everything he says is true, then."

Derrick chuckles, sounding much like James. The elevator doors ding open, and the teenagers step out.

"By the way, where's James?" Derrick asks, running a hand through his blonde hair. From what Massie observed in the jet, Derrick thinks highly of his hair.

"He's supposed to arrive later with Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter," Massie replies, inspecting the lab. Every single thing is white –the marble floors, the shiny walls, the cushioned chairs, the gear… _everything._

"Hey, Massie."

Massie wants to roll her eyes at Claire's innocent voice. But she smiles instead.

"Claire," Massie greets. By her expectant expression, it's obvious she wants to be introduced to Derrick. Massie turns to look at him. "Derrick, this is Claire. Claire, meet Derrick."

Derrick smiles, but it's obvious that his mind is somewhere else. Especially since his eyes are gazing around the room. Claire doesn't pick this up and keeps smiling. Massie sighs. She'll have a lot of work to do with this girl.

Suddenly, five scientists stop in front of the group.

Massie's eyes slightly widen as she sees the transparent kits in each of their hands. The needles are clearly visible.

Two of them approach Derrick and Claire, telling the duo to follow them to one of the chairs. Claire glances nervously at her brother, who's about to be injected and looks like he wants to die by just staring at the needle. A soft hand is placed on Massie's shoulder.

Massie turns around to find and African American woman smiling softly at her. "Hello, Massie. I'm Nurse Adele. I'm not exactly a scientist, but I'm better than them to inject, so you're in luck."

Massie can't help but smile as she follows Adele to one of the chairs.

"We've got a pyrokinetic here!" a scientist announces, referring to Kristen.

"Really?" another asks, towing Josh with him. "We've got a hydrokinetic in here."

The scientist in charge of Kristen smiles. "Fire and water. Interesting."

But what Massie finds really interesting is the fact that Kristen's cheeks turn slightly pink at the sight of Josh's smile. When Kristen realizes the smile is directed at her, the idiot looks away instead of smiling back. Massie is shocked. The only guy that will probably ever look her way and she ignores him?

"The daughter of William Block?" Nurse Adele asks Massie, swiping her fingers on the screen of something that looks like an iPad.

Massie nods. "And Kendra Block."

"Hmm. She isn't in our facility's records. Maybe she doesn't have superpowers," Adele informs. "Anyways, try to relax right now. The catalyst works better when the person is stress-free."

"Harrington's a shapeshifter!"

"Rivera's omnipresent!"

Massie looks at Alicia's and Derrick's proud expressions as they exit the room.

Adele begins to soak Massie's arm with alcohol as more superpowers are discovered. Claire can turn invisible and Cam can possess bodies. Todd is too young to know what his power is, but the scientists are sure that it's either invisibility or flight.

Massie feels a pinch in her upper arm and winces. Adele begins to massage the injected area for a few seconds before scanning Massie's eyes with her iPad lookalike. She's scanning to see what her powers are.

Massie holds back a smile as Nurse Adele waits for the results. But Nurse Adele just shakes her head.

"Looks like your powers aren't clear, yet," Adele informs her, swiping her fingers on the screen. "But given your brother's and your father's results, you're either a telepath, a mind reader or both."

Massie is still processing the information. _Your powers aren't clear, yet._ "D-does that mean I'm powerless?"

Nurse Adele smiles. "Nope. It means that you're too young to tell what your abilities are. Don't worry, you're fifteen. They might clear up soon."

Massie jumps off the chair, not even bothering to thank Nurse Adele. This was not what she expected. This was definitely _not_ what she expected.

As she reenters the elevator, she begins to look at the bad side of everything. No more spa days, she befriended a complete crybaby, Alicia Rivera (destined to be a beta) is more popular than her, and Kristen is the one receiving attention from a completely hot guy. This was not supposed to happen.

The elevators ding open, and Massie steps out just as she hears her name being called out.

"...Hotz, Massie Block and Todd Lyons," a blonde woman reads. Kristen, Josh, Todd and Massie walk over to her. "I'm Mrs. Myner, the coach's assistant. Would you please follow me outside?"

As Mrs. Myner begins to walk outside, Massie walks over to Kristen. Maybe annoying her would take her mind off all the bad things happening.

"So…what was Waterman's name again?" she asks, smirking.

Kristen frowns, glancing at Massie. "Waterman?"

"You know. The guy you like?" Massie insists.

Kristen looks away. "You mean Josh, the guy that I _don't_ like."

"Aw, admit it. He has a nice smile," Massie comments.

Kristen glances at Josh, who's in a conversation with Todd about Star Wars.

"He likes Star Wars _and_ he's nice with mini-nerds. Isn't that your perfect match?" Massie continues.

Kristen shakes her head. "I'm not here to date boys. I'm here to train my powers and learn how to protect myself."

Massie's about to reply when she realizes they're now walking toward the forest.

"Uh…Mrs. Myner?" Massie asks. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," the blonde replies.

The group turns silent as they enter the dark forest. Massie looks up at the tall trees, a suspenseful feeling suddenly discouraging her. As they walk further inside, she can't help but feel as if someone is up to no good. As if that someone is following the group, right behind her, ready to strike and-

Kristen gasps loudly as James presses a paintgun to her head, grabbing her by the neck with his strong arm.

"Protocol time," he announces, smiling deviously. "If I shoot you, you're dead. For the next thirty minutes, you'll have to escape from me and the other assistants. I'm not sure you'll be able to do so, though, Krissy."

"Protocol?" Massie asks.

"New students are always fake-attacked on the first day. You know, to see how they're doing and how much they'll need to be trained," James explains. He points his gun at Massie. "Now go and hide before I smear your clothes with red paint."

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> This chapter's purpose was to introduce you to the characters and hint some of the things that will happen. So, sorry if it's a bit boring. Also, the results are in: Massington wins and I'll alternate between Kristen's and Massie's POVs.

By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! They made my day, seriously. And even though no one guessed, last chapter's name was based off _Rabbit Heart_ by Florence and the Machine. If you want to try guessing from where this chapter's name comes from, go ahead!


End file.
